


Chris Evans Drabbles: 2020-Current

by beccaheartschrisevans



Series: theycallmebecca drabbles [17]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans
Summary: This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2020-current. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.(As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor) & You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Series: theycallmebecca drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128359
Kudos: 5





	1. Home Is Where… - G

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Just a silly moment between you and Chris

You’re in the walk-in closet putting your clothes away when you hear a chuckle from behind you. Glancing over your shoulder, you see Chris leaning against the doorframe grinning at you.

“What’s so funny?” you ask.

“What happened to your pants?” he asks.

It is only when you look down that you remember that you took off the jeans you’d been wearing earlier, but hadn’t bothered to remove your socks or your sweater.

“Oh right,” you finally say with a shrug. “But you know what they say.”

“Probably, but remind me,” Chris replies.

“Home is where the pants come off,” you tell him.

He barks out a laugh at that, making it clear he hadn’t heard or appreciated that proverb previously.

“I thought home was where the bra comes off,” he asks after sobering.

“Well it is,” you agree with a nod. “And I mean, if we’re being honest, home is where everything comes off. If you’re lucky.”

You wink at Chris before turning back to the pile of clothes waiting to be hung up.


	2. Valentine’s Surprise - PG-13 - warnings: suggestive adult theme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2020-current. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris surprises you by coming home early  
> Warnings: suggestive adult theme

You came into the house to find all the lights on in the open concept living room, dining room and kitchen.

“Damnit, Chris,” you muttered under your breath. Your boyfriend was notorious for turning all the lights on and then leaving, whether it be to go into another room of the house or to just leave.

You were in the process of stomping towards the light switches when you remembered: Chris had been gone for the last two weeks. An excited chill raced up your spine and you changed your direction towards the stairs.

Taking the steps two at a time, you all but ran to the master suite you shared with Chris, taking only a second to glance at the laundry room where Chris had abandoned his suitcases.

Opening the bedroom door, you were greeted by the sound of the shower running from courtesy of the bathroom door that Chris always left ajar for Dodger to come and go as he pleased.

The aforementioned dog chose that moment to come out of the bathroom, no doubt having sensed your presences. He trotted over to you, tag wagging happily.

“Daddy’s home then?” You said, bending down to scratch Dodger behind the ears.

He licked your face in response and then made his way to the bedroom door. Clearly, he had other things to do and knew that you would make sure Chris didn’t sneak out of the house again.

Chuckling, you stood up and started making your way towards the bathroom, stripping off your clothes as you went.

When you reached the bathroom door, you were only in your bra and panties. You pushed the door open a bit more and slipped inside, smiling when you heard Chris singing a Beatles song.

The glass of the steam-style shower was dogged up, but you could still see a blur Chris’s silhouette and you admired him for a minute before remembering what you intended. He had surprised you by coming home without telling you and two could play that game.

You slipped off your bra and panties and then made your way to the shower, pulling open the door and slipped in behind him.

“Holy shit!” He exclaimed, his song coming to an abrupt halt whether from the sudden chill of the door opening or your sudden appearance.

Either way, you slipped your arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder.

“It’s about time you got in here and stopped watching me,” he teased. “But damn that was cold on my ass for a second.”

He tapped on your hand and you let go of him, which allowed him to turn around and look at you. You met his eyes and could physically feel the love that you found in him. It made your heart want to burst and made your lady parts tingle with excitement for what was to come.

And when he leaned in to kiss you and your lips met his for the first time in two weeks, it felt like your world was suddenly in balance again. With the rain shower head on above you, it felt like the end of a romantic movie, too. And you were certain that you looked like a drowned rat when the two of you parted.

“You’re home,” you said, happily as the two of you held onto each you. “You didn’t tell me you would be home with weekend.”

“You didn’t think I’d miss our first Valentine’s Day, did you?” He asked. “I just asked you to move in with me in December, I wouldn’t miss spending this weekend with you for anything.”

He kissed you again, taking your breath away.

The two of you had known each other for awhile, but had only started dating the previous spring. Everything felt right between you and the two of you had exchanged the first “I love you”’s around his birthday. And then a couple days before Christmas, he had asked you to move in with him and Dodger.

A proposal and then marriage were in the cards for the two of you, there had been many a discussion about it, but you knew he wouldn’t propose tonight or even this weekend. He’d told you previously that he didn’t like doing romantic things on holidays or other important days because he wanted them to have their own day.

“We should wash up,” he said, breaking into your thoughts. “And then properly start this weekend.”

Stepping back, you surveyed him and noticed that while he’d been in the shower when you’d come into the room, there was no scent of his body wash or shampoo.

“You planned this!” You exclaimed, playfully slapping at his torso. “You wanted me to find you in here!” A thought came to you then and you asked, “We you watching me from the bedroom window?”

“I plead the fifth,” he replied with a grin. “Then again, you’re the one who barged in without an invitation.” He kissed you before you could retort, washing the rest of the argument down the drain.

Fifteen minutes later, the two of you stepped out of the shower and wrapped yourselves in fluffy towels.

It wasn’t until the two of you were standing by the bed that you realized he’d taken the time to change the sheets and actually make the bed. Gone were the plain white sheets that had been on the bed when you’d left this morning and in the place were a set of sexy red ones.

“Thought I’d spice things up a bit,” he said with a smirk. Then he pushed you back onto the bed and followed you down, pressing his lips against yours as soon as your bodies touched.

It was like no time had passed since the two do you had last been together. He knew what you needed and when you needed it. He knew when to be gentle and when to press your body into the mattress and give it to you good. Likewise, you knew how his body worked and how to make him come completely undone.

When it was all over and the two of you laid entangled in each other and breathing heavily, you were completely content.


	3. Audience of One - PG-13 - warnings: technically voyeurism but non-sexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2020-current. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris catches you singing in the shower  
> Warnings: technically voyeurism (but no sexual acts are happening)

You loved music.

You weren’t even that picky when it came to genres or musicians. You had your favorites _of course_ but if it was music, you loved it. And you listened to it all the time. In fact, the only time you didn’t have music on was when it wasn’t allowed, or when it wasn’t “socially” acceptable.

One of your favorite places to listen to music was in your hunky boyfriend’s (aka Chris Evans) top of the line shower. The type of shower that cost more than you’d previously spent on rent in a year. But damn… was it worth every penny with the wall mounted jets that could be adjusted and the shower head that could spray water down on you while you used a hand held attachment too.

God. That shower was amazing. You could spend an hour in there. Letting the water wash away the your day while you rocked out to music in the built in bluetooth speakers. It was easy to get lost in it all. Especially when a really good song came on.

Tonight, you’d given your best performance of Lizzo’s “Cuz I Love You” into the hand held shower head followed by your best dance moves to her song “Tempo”. Then, as your shower was coming to an end, “Better in Color” came on and you’d performed your heart out.

It was only as you turned, the shower head held up to your mouth, that you looked out the glass shower and saw Chris leaning against the counter some four feet away from you.

“Don’t stop on my account,” he said with a smirk.

You felt your face flush and you turned away, putting the shower head back in place before turning off the water.

The two of you had been dating for awhile, but this was the first time he’d caught you one of your performances. He’d heard you sing at other places and times, of course, but never in the shower.

The glass door opened behind you and you felt Chris wrap a warm towel over your shoulders.

“For the record,” he said. “I really liked the show and I want to see it again, if you’ll let me.”

Then he left the room, humming to himself.

His words stayed in your mind as you dried off. You weren’t willing to give up the peace of your showers every day, but maybe once in awhile and only if he joined, of course.

By the time you walked out of the bathroom, you were starting to put together a playlist of songs.


	4. Too Many Bubbles - PG-13 - warnings: language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2020-current. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris adds too many bubbles to the bathtub  
> Warnings: language

“Fuck. Fuck! Shit! Fucking hell! Stop!!!”

Chris’s exclamations drew your attention from down the hall.

Concerned, you quickly made your way to him and froze in the doorway to the master bathroom. The large bathtub was filled to the brim, not with water but with bubbles.

A snicker escaped your lips and he glared at you.

“You’re not fucking helping,” he snapped.

“Turn the water off,” you replied, biting back the laughter that threatened to take over.

Chris shut the water off and sighed. “Fucking hell.”

“How much bubble bath did you use?” You asked cautiously.

“The bottle said to use a generous amount,” he said defensively. Then sighed. “Fucking hell.”

“You’ve said that,” you teased as you made you way to him. You slid an arm around his waist and smiled. “Guess you’ll just have to take a really bubbly bubble bath.”

“It wasn’t for me,” he replied. “It was supposed to be for you.”

Your heart melted at his words and you pulled his face towards your own to give him a kiss.

“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” you told him.

“Even if I did fill our bathtub with more bubbles than water?” He asked. “And may or may not have used most of your bubble bath solution?”

“Even then,” you said after a dramatic pause. “Go get a couple big bowls. We can scoop some bubbles out and put them in the shower and then -” you grabbed his arm before he could leave the room “-you can take a bubble bath with me.”

By the time the bathtub had been cleared of most of the bubbles and more water added, you and Chris were both soaked and delirious with laughter. Said delirium only getting worse when he tried to get his wet jeans off.

It had taken him sitting on the floor and you yanking on his pant legs before the offending material came off. Then the two of you had gotten into the hot bath and relaxed.

“This was a brilliant idea,” you muttered with your head against his chest.


	5. Blue Sparkles - PG - warnings: minor language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2020-current. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris discovers that his daughter put her sparkly costume into the washing machine when he wasn't looking  
> Warnings: minor language  
> Part of: Stay Home, Read Drabbles!

Chris smiled as he made his way upstairs, his seemingly ever present shadows, his 2.5 year old daughter and Dodger, following him. He led them into the laundry room and moved the clothes from the dryer into a basket and the clothes into the washer into the dryer.

“Can I help?” His little girl asked as he started putting dirty towels into the washing machine.

“Absolutely,” he replied and smiled. Adding stuff to the washing machine was her favorite job. He pulled the basket of dirty towels over. “Can you put these in there?”

“Yes!” She exclaimed.

He watched her for a second before he turned to start the dryer. When he turned back around, she was pushing the last of the towels up and over into the top loading washing machine.

“Good job!” He praised. Then he added a couple laundry soap pods into the machine and closed the lid.

A few hours and a partially successful nap later, the trio was back in the laundry room again. He had taken advantage of nap time to move the clothes from the washer to the dryer. Now they were dry and needed to be folded.

In typical fashion, Chris opened the dryer and pulled all of the towels out and dumped them into a basket.

“I’m bored, daddy,” the little girl whined.

Chris glanced at the basket of towels and smiled before saying, “think we should fold these while we watch a movie?”

“Yes! Come on Dodgie!”

Grabbing the basket, Chris followed them into the TV room and started Frozen II for her before he started in on the towels. It wasn’t until he was folding a third towel that he noticed something odd about it. Bringing it closer to his face, he saw the unmistakable sparkle of glitter.

“That’s odd,” he muttered, setting the towel aside. Then he pulled another towel out of the basket and noticed that it too had glitter all over it. “What the-”

And then he saw it, buried amongst the family’s bath and hand towels was his daughter’s Elsa Halloween costume. The costume that had left blue glitter all over the front walkway the first time she’d worn it.

“Shit!” He said under his breath. But the gasp that came from his daughter’s direction made it clear that she had heard him.

“Daddy!” She said in a shocked tone that sounded surprisingly like her mother’s. “That is a bad word!”

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” he told her.

“You need to go to time out,” she told him, crossing her arms. “And think about what you did. And you can’t take your toys.”

Chris had to bite the tip of his tongue to keep from laughing. She was going to be the death of him. She and her sparkly dresses.

“Daddy! Time out!” She exclaimed, stomping her foot.

“I’m going,” he replied. He stood up and made his way around the couch and put his nose in the corner, like they made her do when she was being naughty.

————

After putting yours and Chris’s six month old son to sleep in his crib, you came out of the nursery and found the laundry room empty. Then you heard your little girl singing “Into the Unknown” at the top of her lungs from down the hall.

Making your way to the room, you paused in the doorway, watching her spin around in circles as she sang along with Elsa. It was a movement in the corner of your eye that drew your attention to the fact that Chris was standing in the corner.

“What’s going on in here?” You asked, pushing open the door.

“Daddy’s in time out,” your daughter reported as she continued to spin. “He said a bad word.” 

You arched an eyebrow at Chris, who had turned around when you’d made your presence known.

“Look at the towels,” he suggested, gesturing to the basket. 

Making your way farther into the room, you heard a thud as your little girl hit the floor, having made herself too dizzy from spinning. 

“Whoa, I’m dizzy,” your little girl said in an amazed voice that made you and Chris chuckle.

Leaning over the back of the couch, you looked into the basket and had to bite down on your own tongue when you saw the glittery mess. You pulled the Elsa dress out of the basket and cringed when you saw more glitter flake off. 

“My dress!” The little girl exclaimed, springing up from the floor. Excited, she jumped up and down. “Can I wear it?”

“Answer a question first,” Chris said as he made his way around the couch. He knelt to her height in front of her and asked, “Did you put your dress in the washer with the towels?”

“It was dirty,” she stated as if that was the most obvious reason in the world. She’d stopped jumping up and down to answer the question, but the jumping bean part of her DNA made itself known again almost immediately. “Can I wear my dress?”

“Yes, baby,” you said with a nod. “Do you need help?”

“No, I can do it,” she replied as she started stripping off her clothes. 

Shaking his head, Chris stood up and grabbed the towels he’d folded, throwing them back into the basket. “Guess I’ll wash these again,” he said. “I know we’re quarantined, but that doesn’t mean I want to be covered in blue glitter after I shower.”

You laughed as you sat down on the couch to watch the movie with your daughter, who would sit on the couch with you as long as there wasn’t a song being sung. The second one came on, she was back on the floor spinning in circles and belting her little heart out.

You had expected Chris to disappear for a bit, but he rejoined the two of you after putting the towels back into the washing machine. Then he and Dodger sat with you on the couch to finish the movie.


	6. Quarantining - PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2020-current. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You've been quarantining with Chris... but you kind of miss having your own space  
> Part of: Stay Home, Read Drabbles!

With stay at home in full effect in Massachusetts, you had been prepared to spend the foreseeable future alone in your apartment. Then Chris, your boyfriend of six months, invited you to come stay at his house so you wouldn’t be alone and you had agreed.

That had been almost four weeks ago. Almost 30 days of spending every day with Chris, his brother, and Dodger. You had enjoyed it, but at the same time, you missed the peace and quiet that was your apartment. Not to mention all the stuff you had left behind.

Your feelings for Chris were strong; you weren’t quite ready to tell him that you loved him, but that’s where things were headed. But you weren’t sure where Chris visioned your relationship going, though, because he was being pretty quiet on the subject.

There had been a point just before the world had shut down that you thought something might happen, but then everything had gone upside down and his brother had come home on the heels of a breakup. You had to believe that whatever Chris had been planning was on the back burner for the sake of his brother and the uncertainty of the future only, especially since he’d invited you to stay with them through it all.

A very loud sneeze that sent dog saliva everywhere reminded you of your cuddle companion and you looked down at Dodger, who laid curled up at your side on Chris’s bed. Normally, the dog never let Chris out of his sight, but this morning, you’d been his chosen human.

“Bless you,” you told the dog as you used the bedsheet to wipe off the aftermath of his sneeze from your face. Dodger lifted his head and nuzzled your chin before licking you. Laughing, you rubbed his head. “Yes, I forgive you.”

“There you two are,” a warm voice said from the doorway.

Dodger let out a happy bark and you felt his tail thumping against your leg at the sound of Chris’s voice, but he didn’t leave your side as Chris made his way over to the bed. The dog looked at you and waited for you to nod your head before he crawled over to Chris, rolling onto his back almost immediately for tummy rubs.

“You ok?” Chris asked you, concern etched into his handsome face as he petted Dodger. “You’ve been quiet today.”

“Just need a break from everything,” you replied, gesturing to the main part of the house.

Chris nodded in understanding. “I admit going from an empty house to a full-ish house has been an adjustment,” he agreed. “But I’m certain Dodger thinks it’s the best thing ever.”

You couldn’t help but smile as the dog let out a happy bark, as if confirming that statement.

“You’re happy here, right?” Chris asked, after several minutes of silence. “With me. Us.”

“I am,” you assured him. “It’s just, I’m used to having my own space, my own things. And right now, I’m living out of my suitcases.” Looking up, you saw worry start to work itself across his face and knew you had to ease his mind. “I’m much happier here with you guys than I would have been all by myself, but sometimes I need the quiet and the space.”

“I understand,” he replied and you could tell he did, but you could still see that hint of worry lingering in his eyes. “Do you want me to sleep -”

“No!” you said, quickly. “No, I don’t want you or me to sleep somewhere else.”

“Good, but if that changes, let me know,” he said, reaching over and squeezing your hand. “Scott mentioned wanting to go over to Ma’s for a bit. So maybe we’ll go do that and let you stay here, have some peace and quiet.”

“The kids would love that,” you said with a smile, remembering the last time the three of you had gone over to his mom’s house to play with his niece and nephews. “And maybe I’ll take a nap or something.”

“Well now I’m jealous.” Chris chuckled as he leaned over Dodger to give you a quick kiss, only to end up with a face full of fur when Dodger interfered with that plan.

Laughing, you sat up while Chris sputtered.

“Not funny,” Chris muttered, but there was a grin spreading across his face regardless. Looking down at his dog, he asked, “Are you going to let me kiss her goodbye?”

Dodger let out a sigh and dropped his snout onto your thigh, making you and Chris both chortle. Tilting your head towards Chris, you accepted his quick kiss before you laid back against the pillows.

Getting off the bed, Chris stretched and then looked at Dodger, who was now laying curled up against you again. “Guess you’re staying here to nap, too, then?” he asked. The dog let out a small huff. “Alright, I’ll see you two later.”

You watched Chris leave the bedroom, blowing him a kiss when he paused in the doorway. Then you closed your eyes and tried to fall asleep.

——

Coming out of the bedroom, Chris passed one of the two guestrooms in his house and then circled back to it. The room housed a spare trundle bed from his mom’s house on one wall and some storage stuff in the closet, but other than that was a blank slate. He’d meant to let the kids use it as a room when they stayed the night, but that hadn’t happened yet.

Leaving the room, he sought out his brother, finding him in the kitchen making a sandwich.

“Did you find them?” Scott asked, looking up.

“Yeah, they’re in the bedroom,” Chris replied as he started to make himself a sandwich. He wasn’t exactly hungry, but he needed to do something with his hands while he worked everything out in his head. “They’re going to take a nap.”

“Is she ok?” Scott asked him. “She’s seemed kind of down the last couple of days.”

“I think she is feeling the pressure of being cooped up with us for the last four weeks,” Chris replied with a sigh. “You and I are used to a semi-nomadic lifestyle and she isn’t. She misses having a space to call her own.”

“If only you had thought to ask her to move in with you, oh, I don’t know, six weeks ago,” Scott said in a sarcastic tone. “Oh wait, you did. But you chickened out.”

“I didn’t chicken out,” Chris replied, glaring at his brother. “You showed up on my doorstep fresh off a breakup. I wasn’t going to rub my relationship in your face.”

“That’s bullshit,” Scott stated, pointing his finger at his brother. “Especially since you then invited your lovely girlfriend to come stay with us anyway.”

Chris sighed, knowing his brother was right. He’d meant to ask her to move in with him in late February and then everything had gone to hell in a handbasket. He’d had a whole thing planned, he was going to tell her that he loved her and ask her to move in with him. Then chaos had hit and he hadn’t wanted her to think he was only making such declarations because of what was happening.

Scott let out an ‘mmmhmm’ noise that was similar to the one their mom made when her point had been proven.

It was time to step up, Chris decided.

“Did you already text mom and tell her we were coming over?” Chris asked his brother.

“No, I was going to wait until after lunch,” Scott replied. “Why?”

“Because I have an idea and I need your help,” Chris told him.

——

The house was quiet when you and Dodger exited the bedroom an hour or so later. You followed him outside for a few minutes while he did his business and then the two of you came back into the house. You made lunch and he kept you company while you ate, his tail thumping on the ground as he waited to see if you might drop anything. You didn’t, but rewarded his good behavior with a treat.

By the time you finished cleaning up your lunch mess, you were starting to miss Chris and Scott. The brothers were alike in so many ways, but different at the same time. They didn’t necessarily fight, but they enjoyed pushing each other’s buttons from time to time. Or jumping out to scare each other, which often led to you being scared by accident.

Taking your phone out of your pocket, you sent Chris a text:

Having fun?

With this motley crew? Always.

You smiled. His relationship with his family was one of the things you loved most about him.

Are you guys staying for dinner or should I start something?

Takeout? Be home soon.

Takeout works for me. See you soon.

He and Scott got home about an hour later, just as you and Dodger were getting ready to go on a walk to burn off some energy. You invited them to join, but Scott begged off, saying he had to do a few things before dinner.

Taking Dodger’s leash in one hand and yours in the other, Chris led you down the long driveway of his property and out to the main road. The three of you walked for half of a mile or so before dark clouds began to roll in.

“Guess I should have looked at a weather app before I decided to do this,” you said with a laugh as the rain started to fall.

With no sidewalks, the edge of the road was mostly dirt, gravel or grass, which meant that by the time the three of you made it back to the house, you were all wet and muddy. Instead of using the front door, Chris led Dodger into the mudroom off the garage while you went in through the patio door off the master bedroom.

Teeth chattering, you hurried into the bathroom and stripped off your wet, muddy clothes before getting into the shower. You half expected Chris to join you at some point, but he didn’t. Instead, you showered alone and wrapped yourself in a fluffy towel before venturing into the bedroom.

You made your way to the corner of the room where your suitcases had been living, but froze when you realized that they were missing. Turning to look around the room for them, you saw that the small set of wicker drawers from your apartment was next to Chris’s dresser, which had a couple drawers partially open, revealing some of your stuff.

Still confused, you dressed quickly and then left the bedroom, looking for Chris. You walked right past the guestroom closest to his room and only stopped when you heard him call your name.

You turned to find him in the doorway of the room, blocking your view.

“I have a surprise for you,” he said as he stepped out of the way and motioned you into the room.

Confused, you stepped into the room, but as soon as you saw that ugly lamp from your living room sitting on a table from his living room, you felt tears start to pool in your eyes. Then you noticed that the daybed with the trundle under it had your throw pillows and your favorite soft blanket on it. Looking around the room, you saw a bunch of little things that reminded you of home and it made you feel at peace.

With blurry eyes, you went to Chris and kissed him hard on the mouth. “Thank you,” you said, your words shaky from emotion.

“It’s all I can do right now,” he said, brushing away your tears with his thumbs.

“It’s perfect,” you assured him with a smile.

“There’s something else,” he said, holding onto your hands. “Something I meant to do six weeks ago.”

You felt your heart thumping in your chest and you knew right then and there that you loved him. There was no doubt about it.

“I love you.”

You said it.

He said it.

At the same time.

And then you both laughed and he kissed you again.

“I’m glad we’re on the same page,” he said with a smile. “Because there was one other thing I was going to do six weeks ago and as Scott pointed out to me earlier, it would have made this quarantine thing a lot easier on you.” He gestured to the bedroom and your stuff. “I would love it if you would move in with me. Permanently.”

A bark from your feet made you both look down. Dodger bumped his head against Chris’s knee.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Dodger and I would love it,” Chris amended. He glanced down at the dog, who let out a cheerful bark.

“I’d love to move in with you two,” you told him.

“Please don’t kiss again,” Scott said from the doorway.

You chuckled while Chris glared at his brother.

“What? I just came to tell you that dinner is here,” Scott replied. “But if you two want to starve, that’s on you.” He winked at you before he disappeared down the hall.

“Maybe we should quarantine at your place,” Chris muttered in your ear.

“And miss out on all this fun? Never,” you replied. You gave him a kiss on the cheek and then left the room with Dodger following.


	7. Twenty Questions - PG-13 - warnings: language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2020-current. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Unable to sleep, you and Chris ask each other questions  
> Warnings: language  
> Part of: Stay Home, Read Drabbles!

Chris and Dodger were already in bed when you came out of the bathroom; Chris with his nose in a book and Dodger stretched out at the foot of the bed. After turning off the overhead lights, you climbed into bed with them, but didn’t bother to turn on the lamp on your bedside table since you weren’t in the mood to read. Rolling onto your side in Chris’s direction, you slid your foot over to his side of the bed, seeking the warmth his body always provided you.

He let out a yelp as your cold toes brushed his warm leg. You smiled innocently as he glared at you over the edge of his book.

“How is it that your feet are always cold when you get in bed no matter the season?” he asked.

“Magic?” you offered as you snuggled up against him. “Maybe it’s because you’re always so warm?”

Chuckling, Chris reached over and put his book on his bedside table before he turned and wrapped his arms around you. “That must be it,” he replied as he caressed your back. “Too tired to read tonight?”

“Too tired of reading,” you said, looking up at him. “I feel like it’s all I’ve been doing for the last, I don’t even know anymore. April feels longer than March at this point.”

Chris nodded his head in agreement. “It’s kind of too early to go to sleep,” he said. “Did you want to talk or -”

“Ask each other random questions?” you suggested. “See who can come up with the most random one?”

“Is there a prize?” he asked once again proving that his competitive drive knew no boundaries.

“Depends on how good the question is,” you told him.

Silence fell between the two of you as you both tried to think of a question to ask.

“What’s your favorite thing to do on a rainy day?” you asked him and then cringed. “Ugh. Nevermind, that’s basically what we’ve been living through for the last six weeks, isn’t it? One long rainy day.”

Chris chuckled, but answered it anyway, “Either reading a good book or curling up with you and watching a movie.”

“See, that’s exactly what we have been doing,” you stated. “I have a better question, what single appliance could you not live without?”

Your head hit the pillow as he shifted his body, dropping you to the mattress while he rolled onto his side to stare down at you.

“Think you’re funny, do you?” he asked in a tone that was full of mock annoyance. “Asking me what appliance I couldn’t live without while knowing full well that I can’t cook much.” He leaned down and kissed the tip of your nose. “That’s like me asking you what your favorite burner on the stove is.”

“Front right,” you answered automatically and laughed at the deadpan look you got in response. “What? It’s the biggest and it’s right there.”

Chris shook his head in disbelief.

“What was your favorite food during childhood and why?” you asked him.

“Pizza, of course,” Chris replied with a laugh. “Or my nona’s lasagna.”

He sobered in memory, you noticed, and you placed your hand on his chest above his heart.

“Does your mom have the recipe? Maybe we can try and cook it together some night,” you suggested.

“And maybe something from your grandma, too?” he asked. “What was her best dish?”

“Most of what my grandma cooked came out of a box or a can,” you admitted and smiled at your own memories. “Our lasagna growing up was spaghetti sauce and layers of lasagna noodles.”

Chris let out a strangled groan and clutched his chest as if the idea was killing him.

Laughing at his antics, you swatted his chest and said, “Oh stop it. We didn’t all grow up with Italian grannies who spent hours over the stove. But regardless, I don’t really remember the foods as much as I remember the time we spent as a family. Whether it was a small group around the kitchen table, holiday dinners in the formal dining room or the kids table in the kitchen. That was the part that was special to me.”

A few tears rolled down your face at the memories and Chris reached down to brush them away.

“The memories are the best part,” he agreed with a soft smile. 

You nodded and then, inspired, asked, “If you could talk on the phone with anyone who ever existed, alive or dead, who would it be and what would you ask them?”

“That’s two questions, cheater,” Chis pointed out. Under the guise of thinking, he shifted the two for you back to your original positions, so he was on his back and you were resting your head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped loosely over you. “I’m torn between a president or a distant relative. And there are too many of either to choose just one. Fuck. That’s a hard question.” He shook his head. “I don’t think I can answer those questions, babe. It’s just too… ” He moved his hands to mime an explosion going off in his brain.

“It was a pretty loaded question,” you admitted, patting his stomach in empathy. “But don’t forget, it’s your turn to ask me a question.”

He pursed his lips to think and finally asked, “What’s the best advice your mom gave you?”

“Best advice from my mom,” you repeated as you tried to think. Your mom had given you plenty of advice growing up, but none of them really jumped out at you in the moment. “I don’t even know, probably something poetic like, haste makes waste. She said that all the time when I was growing up from people driving fast or one of us kids trying to finish our homework quickly to be able to go outside and play with our friends.”

“I can totally hear your mom saying that,” Chris stated. “In fact, I swear I have heard her say that.”

“She loves that saying,” you said with a small sigh. You normally didn’t mind living far from your family, but the current quarantined status of the world only made that distance feel farther apart. You and Chris did video chats with your family weekly and you talked to your mom all the time, but it was still hard.

As if sensing that you needed a change of pace, Chris asked you another question, “What is the most interesting thing you could do with 400 pounds of cheese?”

“I think we have a contender for the winner of the most random question,” you said with a laugh. “But fuck, that’s a lot of cheese. I don’t even know where to begin. Nachos? Cheesy potatoes? Mac n cheese? Fondue style entree for every meal?”

“My stomach is cringing at the thought,” Chris stated.

“It was your question,” you reminded him. “Staying in the dairy category, what’s the grossest ice cream flavor you can think of? Actual food only. No chemicals or anything.”

“Hmm,” Chris thought aloud. “It would have to start with a fish, I think. Something stinky or with a really bold flavor. Anchovy, maybe? Then a citrusy mint? Plus a tart berry? Topped off with those big, long oval shaped nuts that always get left behind in nut mixes. For texture.”

“For texture,” you echoed with disgust on your face. “And they’re called Brazil nuts.”

“Ah, well you learn something new every day,” Chris replied and then laughed. “That’s another piece of sage advice I’ve heard your mom say.”

You giggled and said, “I just thought of another, she used to tell us when we were doing our homework that if we couldn’t impress someone with knowledge, we should dazzle them with bullshit.”

Chris snorted with laughter. “That’s amazing!” He cried. “Your mom is a gem.” His eyes found yours as his hilarity subsided. “Like mother, like daughter.”

“You’re such a flatterer,” you said before tilting your head to kiss him on the cheek. “But it’s your turn to ask me another question.”

“If you could have an everlasting candle that could smell like anything, what would it be?” He asked after a few minutes of thinking.

“Christmas,” you answered without much thought and then explained, “because Christmas smells like so many different things all rolled into one. There would be pine, cinnamon, vanilla and a bunch of other scents that might not work together in theory, but combined, think of all the memories those scents would bring back. And if it was made like a marbleized candle where the different fragrances hit at different times, it would be magical. Like Christmas.”

“Is that even possible?” He asked, his interest seemingly piqued.

“Probably not, because eventually all the fragrances would mix together, but you have to admit it would smell amazing, at least initially,” you replied, looking up at him. 

“It would,” he agreed. “Maybe we’ll have to dig out your winter candles tomorrow and experiment burning them at the same time in their own jars.”

“And watch Christmas movies?” you asked as the weight of the day started to catch up with you. You tried to fight back a yawn, but it came anyway. “If the Hallmark channel is playing their Christmas movies, we can, too, right?”

“We’ll see where the day leads us,” he replied. “But you’re supposed to be asking me a question.”

“Oh right,” you said and then yawned again. You blinked your tired eyes and tried to think.

“Maybe this should be the last question,” he suggested, smoothing his hand down your arm.

You nodded your head. It was amazing how tired you got from doing so little. “What place brings you joy?” you asked, nestling yourself closer to him. 

“Being anywhere you are,” he answered almost immediately. “You bring joy into my life.”

When you didn’t answer, he looked down and smiled when he saw that your eyes were closed.

“Goodnight, Love,” he whispered before reaching over and turning off his bedside lamp. He settled back against the pillows with you asleep in his arms.


	8. Dancing in the Rain - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2020-current. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After weeks without rain and a heatwave, you go outside to dance in rain  
> Part of: Stay Home, Read Drabbles!

You blinked sleepily, unsure of what had woken you up. Yawning, you glanced at the clock and groaned quietly when you saw it was only just after 6 in the morning.

Then you heard it.

The soft pitter patter of rain drops on the roof.

Climbing out of bed, you made your way to the window and pulled aside the curtain to see. A smile crossed your face at the streams of rain coming down the windowpane. It had been weeks since the last good rain.

A soft bark at your feet made you look down at Dodger, who apparently thought it was time to go to the bathroom since you were up.

“I doubt you’ll want to go out there,” you muttered as you led him out of the bedroom quietly. You opened the backdoor and Dodger froze when he saw the rain. “I told you, but if you gotta go, you gotta go.”

You nudged the dog outside and then followed him out, because why the hell not? The sun was already up and it was warm, despite the rain. It was a nice break from the 95 or hotter heatwave that had been affecting the area for the last couple weeks.

While Dodger ran to a tree to do his business in a dry place, you stepped out onto the pavers of the private patio off of yours and Chris’s bedroom and opened your arms wide as you looked up at the sky. The rain felt amazing as it hit your sleep-warmed skin.

“I always suspected you were a tad crazy,” a sleep voice said from behind you.

Turning around, your wet hair matted to your face, you saw Chris standing in the doorway, Dodger sitting inside behind him, out of the rain.

“I love the rain,” you said with a shrug. You held out your hand to him and said, “Come dance with me.”

“We aren’t dressed to play in the rain,” he pointed out as he put his hands on his hips, which seemed to remind him of his current state of undress. “Or, dressed at all.”

You let out a laugh. While you usually wore something to bed, like last night’s choice of cotton shorts and a tank top, Chris always slept naked.

“Go put some shorts on then,” you told him. You weren’t ready to go back into the house just yet.

He disappeared from view for a minute then returned wearing a pair of workout shorts. “If we get sick, I’m blaming you,” he muttered. Before coming outside, he put his phone on the ground and you could hear the soft strains of music coming from it.

“Turn it up a bit,” you requested.

He turned it up a bit and then stepped outside into the rain.

As you watched, he looked up at the sky and you saw a smile cross his lips as he experienced the warm summer rain on his skin.

“Still think I’m crazy?” you asked him once he reached you.

“We’re all crazy sometimes,” he said with a grin. “But damn if you weren’t right about this.”

Taking one of your hands, he led you in a spin and then pulled you into his arms. He grinned at you as the two of you swayed in the rain. The two of you attempted a few other moves that you’d learned in the dance classes you’d taken with friends, but did more laughing than dancing.


	9. All In - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2020-current. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You watch an emotional movie with Chris and Scott  
> Part of: Stay Home, Read Drabbles!  
> Note: The sequel to this story, Day 1 of Happily Ever After, is the next story in this group

The room was otherwise silent as the credits rolled for “The Art of Racing in the Rain”, your pick for the night’s movie with Chris and Scott. Occasionally, one of you would sniffle as a result of the crying that had taken place while watching the emotional movie.

You sat next to Chris on the couch, Dodger sandwiched between the two of you while Scott sat in an armchair nearby. 

“I revoke your right to choose movies,” Chris said, his voice full of emotion.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was going to go that direction or get that sad,” you replied, sniffling. You scratched Dodger’s head as your heart tried to recover. “The previews made it seem like a happily ever after movie… but that…” You had to fight back the tears that threatened to fall again.

“From now on, we research movies fully,” Scott stated, his own voice thick with emotion. “I won’t say you can’t pick any movies, but you’re going to have to promise no more like this at least without warning.”

“I vote for no live action dog movies ever again,” you said as you wrapped your arms around Dodger and hugged him.

“I watched the trailer, too,” Chris said, reassuringly, as he rubbed your arm. “It was a bit misleading.” He lifted your chin up, making you look up at him. “How about a pick me up movie or tv show?”

“I’m in,” Scott replied. 

“Not for me,” you said. “I think I’m going to turn in.”

“Want me to come with?” Chris asked, unsure.

“No, watch something to cheer yourself up,” you replied. “I’ll probably listen to some music for a bit.” You gave Chris a quick kiss and then got off the couch.

You carried your popcorn bowl into the kitchen and turned when you heard Dodger’s nails tapping on the floor.

Smiling at the dog, you knelt down and wrapped him in another hug. “I’m ok, Dodgy,” you whispered to him. You rubbed his head and then let him go. “Go keep daddy company.”

————

Two hours later, Chris came into the bedroom and found her fast asleep with her headphones still plugged into her ears. He carefully removed them and set them on her bedside table, without her even stirring.

He made his way into the bathroom to get ready for bed, all the while thinking about the movie they’d watched. It had been part love story between a man and a woman and part love story behind a man and his dog.

When Chris left the bathroom, he found Dodger stretched out at the foot of the bed. He smiled and let his eyes go up the bed to where she was sleeping. After watching that movie, he wanted to wake her up and find some place to get married tonight, but that wasn’t part of the plan.

Shaking off the thought, he turned off the lamp on his bedside table and got into bed. The urge stayed with him, though, as he watched her sleeping. He knew he was risking being caught, but he couldn’t resist. “I’m gonna say this and hope you forget it in the morning,” he whispered into the dark room.

He paused and waited for any sign that she was awake, but nothing changed so he continued. “I bought a ring and I plan on asking you to marry me really soon,” he confessed. “I just pray that our happily ever after lasts for half a century or longer.”

Then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	10. Day 1 of Happily Ever After (sequel to All In) - PG-13 - warnings: non-graphic adult situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2020-current. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris and you get married in a covid-19 safe way  
> Warnings: non-graphic adult situations  
> Part of: Stay Home, Read Drabbles!  
> Note: This is the sequel to the previous story, All In

“I now pronounce you man and wife,” the masked officiant said to you and Chris. “Chris, you may kiss your bride.”

Chris leaned in and you closed your eyes as his lips met yours for the first time as your husband.

He’d asked you to marry him ten days ago and the two of you had started planning a wedding, but neither of you wanted to wait very long especially when living in the midst of a global pandemic. Your families had been understanding and supportive of the decision for the two of you to have a small ceremony now and a reception, or two, at a later date.

A cheer came from the laptop being held by the officiant’s wife, who was acting as the second witness for the wedding with Scott being the first. You and Chris had invited his family to come to the ceremony, but out of respect for your family who was too far away to attend, his mom had turned down the offer.

Parting, you and Chris turned your attention to the laptop and waved to your’s and Chris’s immediate family members that had been present via a zoom chat. The two of you thanked them all for joining and they signed off one by one since you and Chris had already scheduled more personal chats with everyone later in the evening.

Once the official paperwork was signed, the officiant and his wife left and Scott took pictures of you and Chris in your backyard wedding best. With limited time and complications from stores being closed, you and Chris had opted for a casual look. You had found a simple white sundress that flattered your figure and he’d chosen to wear khaki pants and a white button down shirt.

After the photos, the three of you and Dodger, who had joined you and Chris in a couple photos, went inside, where you were surprised to see a bottle of champagne resting in ice.

Chris popped the bottle open and then poured some of the sparkling liquid into glasses for the two of you and Scott.

“I guess this is when I should give my speech about not only being the best man but the man of honor as well,” Scott joked. “Or about how Chris was so nervous about his wedding night that he asked me to come along.”

You giggled while Chris rolled his eyes.

“All joking aside,” Scott said, sobering. “With everything that is going on right now in the world. I’m happy you two found each other and fell in love.” He held his glass up and you and Chris clinked yours against his.

Instead of drinking his champagne, however, Scott set it back on the counter.

“Why aren’t you drinking?” you asked him.

“Because Dodger and I are going to go for a drive,” Scott replied. “You guys wouldn’t let me get a hotel room for the night, so I thought I’d go for a drive for a few hours. Let you two have the house to yourself for a bit before you start doing the video chats with the family.”

“Scott,” Chris started, but his brother held up his hand to quiet him.

“Go relax or whatever it is you newlyweds want to do,” Scott said with a smirk. “I ordered dinner already and I’ll pick it up on my way home.” Turning to Dodger, he asked, “Ready to go for a drive?”

Dodger yipped excitedly and followed Scott out of the kitchen. A moment later, the front door opened and closed.

As Chris stepped forward and grabbed Scott’s abandoned champagne, topping off his own glass, it dawned on you that between the video chats scheduled for after dinner and Scott taking off for a few hours, everyone probably suspected that you and Chris would be consummating your marriage vows during that time.

Chris turned, holding the champagne bottle, but instead of offering to top off your glass, he smirked. “Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?” he asked.

“They all know we’re having sex right now,” you blurted out.

He raised his eyebrows and gave you a ‘what’ look.

You explained your thought and his expression changed to an 'oh’ one.

“I’d hate to disappoint anyone, but we don’t have to do anything right now if you want to wait,” he said in a serious tone.

“I don’t want to wait,” you assured him. “It’s not like it’s our first time. It’s just the first time that they’re going to be sure it’s actually happening.” You let out a nervous giggle. “God, why do I feel like a teenager about to get her first kiss?”

Chris chuckled at that and said, “I’m kind of giddy myself. I’ve never slept with a married woman before.”

His joke made you roll your eyes, but also made you laugh in a way that helped you relax.

“Come on, Mrs. Evans,” he said, offering you his arm as he held his champagne glass in one arm and the bottle in the other.

You slipped your arm through his and allowed him to lead you to the bedroom.

As your eyes spotted the bed, you felt the sudden urge to get something off of your chest. “That night, after that sad movie,” you opened and felt him tense next to you. “I wasn’t awake at first, but then I was and I heard what you said.”

Chris didn’t say anything as he set the bottle down on the dresser closest to him, followed by both his and your champagne glasses. Turning to you, he took your hands and looked at you in the eye. “I meant what I said that night,” he said with a smile.

“I know that,” you said with a laugh, nodding your head towards the diamond ring on your finger. He had proposed to you a few days later and now, two weeks later, the two of you were married.

“I was referring to the last part,” he stated. “The part about hoping that our happily ever after lasts for half a century or longer.”

“I hope so too,” you told him. “You’re going to be a hot old man, especially if you turn out -”

He silenced your rambling with a kiss.

With nothing but time, the two of you didn’t rush through the act of sealing your vows. Your clothes came off slowly and kisses were interrupted with laughter and talking. Eventually, your bodies came together and a passionate love making followed. In reality, it wasn’t any different than what the two of you normally did, but there was a special aura that surrounded the two of you in the midst of it all.

“I love you,” Chris said as the two of you laid intertwined afterwards.

“I love you, too,” you replied, nestling your head on his chest.


	11. Happy 40th Birthday - PG-13 - warnings: inappropriate birthday card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2020-current. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Scott has fun messing with Chris on his birthday  
> Warnings: inappropriate birthday card

The family had gathered, via video chat, to help Chris celebrate his birthday. Only Scott has come to have dinner with you and Chris.

Due to the time difference between the east and west coasts, the party was held after dinner for his family and before dinner for the rest of you.

It started like the normal family group chats: everyone talking over each other. But Chris’s mom eventually brought the meeting to order.

Cupcakes were brought out on both sides of the camera and a single candle lit for Chris to blow out. (You had nixed Scott’s idea of putting as many candles as possible on a single cupcake.)

Happy birthday was sung; with his younger nephew and niece conducting everyone. Then Chris blew out his candle.

Then came presents. His niece and nephews showed off the pictures they drew for him. The adults back east told him the places they’d made donations to in his name.

Then everyone turned their attention to Scott, who held out a square envelope with a shit eating smirk on his face.

Everyone knew the card would say “happy 40th birthday” in some manner just as every card Scott had given Chris since his 35th birthday.

“You know, I could have done this to you, too,” Chris said as he accepted the card reluctantly. “You’re not too far away from 40 either.”

“Not as close as you are, big brother,” Scott replied, still grinning. “Open the card, everyone is dying to see it.”

Chris opened the flap and pulled out the card. The dark blue front said: “In twenty years you’ll be sixty” in large, bold yellow. The under it said, “and in no way is that depressing.”

“Funny,” Chris muttered as he opened the card and saw “happy 40th birthday” written inside with a note about Scott making a couple donations in his name.

“Mom wouldn’t let me get the dirty one,” Scott said with a shrug. “She said it wasn’t appropriate.”

“Thanks, mom,” Chris said appreciatively.

“Can we eat cupcakes now?” His niece asked.

“Good idea,” you answered.

The family chatted as they ate their cupcakes and then said their goodbyes.

When Chris left the room for a moment, you turned to Scott and said, “you bought the dirty card anyway, didn’t you?”

“Do you know me at all?” Scott asked with an innocent grin.

“Damnit, Scott,” Chris’s voice echoed from down the hall. He came into the room and tossed the card into the table.

You picked it up and bit your lip not to laugh. The front of the card said “You’re 40! Are you going to start acting like an adult now?” Then there were check boxes for yes and no below. But the check box next to no had what could only be a badly drawn penis and a “written” letter b following the no.

“It was funny the first time but now it’s just old,” Chris told his brother.

“Well have no fear, next year you’ll be 40 and the joke will be over,” Scott said with a face that was too relaxed and carefree.

“You’re going to start giving me happy 50th birthday cards now, aren’t you?” Chris sighed.

“We’ll just have to wait and see,” Scott replied with a shrug.

“I think it’s time for dinner,” you announced as you stepped between the brothers. “Scott, why don’t you go set the table.” You gave him a pointed look when he opened his mouth to argue and he went.

Turning to Chris, you wrapped your arms around his waist and looked at him. “You’re hot,” you told him. “And you’re aging like a fine wine. Just getting better and better.”

Chris’s frustration with his brother eased a bit as he looked at you.

“And I can’t wait to give you your present tonight,” you teased. You gave him a quick kiss and then started to pull away but he pulled you closer for a longer kiss.

“Dinner is getting cold,” Scott’s voice called from the kitchen.

“We’re coming,” you called back.

You led Chris to the kitchen and could feel the tension in Chris. The brothers stared at each other for a second before Chris sighed and gave his brother a hug. Scott accepted and clapped Chris on the back. Then the tender moment came to a sudden end as Chris shifted and got his brother in a headlock.

You rolled your eyes as Chris said, “I’ll be 40 next year. But you’ll be 40 soon too. And you know what they say, payback’s a bitch.” He let go of his brother and smiled at you innocently.

“Boys,” you said, rolling your eyes.


	12. Shenanigans - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2020-current. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris talking about kids and your shenanigans while getting ready for bed  
> Part of: Stay Home, Read Drabbles!

Closing the door to the nursery, you made your way towards your son’s room to say goodnight to him. Today had been his first day at a summer program for kids going into kindergarten and it had gotten off to a rocky start.

“He’s asleep,” Chris whispered as he came out of the room and spotted you. “But he told me what happened.”

“I’ll be in the bedroom in a second,” you told him. Going into the little boy’s bedroom, you kissed his forehead and pulled his blankets up a little bit.

“Let me just start by saying thank you for letting our kids have normal names,” Chris said when you came into the master bedroom.

“Thanks for suggesting normal names?” you replied, raising an eyebrow. “Now tell me what happened.”

“Apparently he and his best friend Juniper were told by Hawk that they can’t be best friends because he’s a boy and she’s a girl,” Chris explained, emphasizing the names of the other two kids. “Apparently it made Juniper cry and she didn’t want to play with our little guy after that.”

Despite the seriousness of the situation, your lips twitched at Chris’s reaction to the names. The two of you had known Juniper and her parents since last summer, so you suspected the reaction was more to Hawk’s name than hers.

“Do you think I should call Juniper’s parents?” you asked Chris.

“Not tonight,” Chris replied. “But maybe in the morning? And maybe we should mention it to the camp director?”

“Good idea,” you agreed. “What should we do about our little one?”

“I already told him that girls and boys can be best friends,” Chris answered. “I told him you’re my best friend.”

“I’m your best friend?” you asked pleasantly surprised. You felt that way about him, but the two of you had never said it. 

“Of course we’re best friends,” he replied, giving you an exasperated look. “No one else would put up with our shenanigans.”

“Do we have shenanigans?” you asked with a grin.

“There are two living, breathing products of some of our shenanigans sleeping down the hall,” Chris replied. “Maybe we should work on another.” He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

“Maybe next week,” you said, pointedly.

Chris frowned for a second, but then caught your meaning. “Ah, right,” he said, nodding. “I thought you were a little bitchier than normal.”

Your mouth dropped open and he cackled as he ran into the master bathroom.

Following him into the large bathroom, you accidentally bumped him as you walked by, making him squirt too much toothpaste onto his toothbrush.

“And here’s some more of our shenanigans,” he said, grinning at you in the mirror. “Acting like two dumb kids in love.”

You stuck your tongue out at him, but didn’t argue.

Twenty minutes later, the two of you were in bed, but you were having a hard time getting comfortable because of pain in your lower back.

“Lay on your stomach,” Chris said and you shifted again, doing as he asked.

Then his hands were on your low back, working the tight muscles that he knew were causing you problems. He focused his attention there for a few minutes, before working on the muscles of your upper back and shoulders.

“How do you feel?” he asked.

When you didn’t reply, he glanced over and saw that you had fallen asleep.

Smiling to himself, he laid down and fell asleep, visions of shenanigans dancing in his head.


	13. Prank Wars - PG-13 - warning: language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2020-current. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You get caught in the middle of Chris and Scott's prank wars  
> Warnings: language  
> Part of: Stay Home, Read Drabbles!  
> Note: This was written in June 2020, before the Evans brothers gifted us with their holiday prank wars

“Morning, Scott,” you greeted as you came into the kitchen.

“Morning,” he replied, stifling a yawn. “I made a pot of coffee.”

“Thank you,” you said, breathing in the heavenly scent of the coffee.

————

Chris made his way down the hall and paused when he heard his brother in the kitchen. Even though his girlfriend was staying with them, he could still tell the difference between her and his brother as they moved around the kitchen.

Hearing footsteps, he dodged out of sight and waited. It wasn’t often that fate lined up such an opportunity to scare his brother and he wasn’t about to waste it.

He waited until the last second, but if he had waited just a second longer he would have realized that the steps he’d heard were wrong.

Instead, as he jumped out of his hiding spot and yelled, “Boo!”, it wasn’t his brother he startled, but his girlfriend.

————

Armed with a cup of ice coffee, you left the kitchen, leaving Scott to finish making his breakfast.

You were already thinking about your schedule for the day when a figure jumped out in front of you. Screaming in surprise, you threw your (thankfully) plastic cup in the air. And, as the saying goes, what goes up must come down, you found yourself on the ground as coffee rained down on top of you.

“Fuck! Shit!” You heard your boyfriend say, elegantly. “Babe, I’m so fucking sorr- FUCK!”

————

As he hurried to her side, he had a second to register something cold beneath his foot before he slipped and landed face first on the ground at her feet.

“Fuck,” he moaned as coffee soaked into his shirt.

His girlfriend hmphed, as if to say he deserved it.

A cackling laugh from the doorway of the kitchen reached his ears and he looked up.

“Oh my god,” his brother wheezed as he held out his phone, no doubt recording the whole thing. “This is the best fucking thing I’ve ever fucking seen.”

Chris growled as he glared at him. “Delete the video,” he ordered.

“Hell no,” Scott said with a laugh. 

————

“You two are immature idiots,” you muttered as you forced yourself up. You held onto the wall in hopes to keep yourself from slipping again.

“Babe, I,” Chris started to say but you silenced him with a glare.

“I have nothing to say to you right now,” you told him. Turning to his brother, you added, “Please stop filming, Scott, and leave the room. I don’t want to track coffee through the house.” You gestured to your coffee soaked clothes.

Scott gave a quick nod and vanished into the kitchen.

Turning to Chris, you glared at him as you stripped off all of your clothes and dropped them onto the floor where he sat, having pushed himself into a sitting position.

“I don’t think I need to ask you to clean up this mess,” you said before lifting your chin and walking back towards the bedroom completely naked.

————

He felt awful and not just because she had gotten caught up in the middle of the prank. He fucking hurt from how hard he’d landed on the floor.

He’d carried her clothes into the laundry room and started a load immediately with his own clothes, in hopes of keeping the coffee from staining them permanently. With a notion that she’d probably locked him out of the bedroom, he grabbed clean clothes from the dryer and then went to clean up the mess he’d inadvertently made.

To Chris’s surprise, Scott was already working on cleaning coffee off of the walls when he came out of the laundry room.

“I wouldn’t be doing this if she hadn’t gotten caught in the middle of one of our pranks,” Scott told him and then sheepishly added, “Again.” It had happened a couple times since Scott had come to stay with them, but those instances had been minor compared to this one.

“Thanks,” Chris said as he used a brown towel he’d brought with him from the laundry room to soak up most of the coffee. 

————

An hour later, you were sitting in your office working when you heard a knock at the door.

Pausing your music, you called, “Come in.”

The door opened, revealing Chris and you had to fight back the urge to glare at him. You’d been late to work because of his childishness.

“Scott and I have agreed that we’re not going to pull pranks on each other anymore,” he told you. “They’re childish and someone could get seriously injured if we aren’t careful.”

“And I bought you a coffee,” Scott’s voice said from the hallway. “And a piece of coffee cake.”

Chris stepped forward, letting his brother into the room to give you said apology gifts.

You took them and thanked Scott before he left the room.

————

“I really am sorry,” Chris said. “And if it makes you feel better, I hurt myself when I fell.”

“A little,” she replied, the corner of her lip twitching.

“I’ll let you get back to work then, I guess,” Chris said, shifting from one foot to the other.

“Yeah, I have a lot to do,” she said as she set her coffee and food on her desk.

“Have a good day,” Chris said as he made his way out of the door.

————

Turning, you quickly grabbed something out of your desk and yanked off the lid.

“Hey Chris, wait,” you called.

“Yeah?” He asked, turning.

Lifting the can of silly string up, you pressed the nozzle down, shooting sticky, wet string out at him.

He yelped in surprise and then charged you, fighting the string. He grabbed it and dispensed the rest of the can on top of you.

“We’re even now,” he said, breathlessly.

“That’s cute that you think we are,” you replied, batting your eyes at him. “Because, sweetie, we aren’t even close.”

————

“We aren’t?” Chris gulped.

“Not even close,” she replied as her phone chose that second to start ringing. “Work calls.”

Chris left the room in a daze and looked up when he heard his brother laughing.

“She got you back then?” Scott said with a smirk. His smirk faded when he saw the concerned look on Chris’s face. “What? What’s wrong?”

“I think we’ve just woken a sleeping dragon,” Chris told him. “I told her that we had agreed not to pull any more pranks. And then she…” He gestured to the silly string. “And said we weren’t even close to being even…”

“Maybe it’s time for me to go back to LA,” Scott said with a timid laugh.


	14. Rainbow Bridge - PG - warnings: aftermath of losing a pet (not Dodger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2020-current. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris comforts you after you find out a family pet passed away  
> Warnings: aftermath of losing a pet (not Dodger)

Chris had been on a conference call when you’d received the bad news from home. Your family’s beloved cat had been hit by a car and they’d made the tough decision to put her down due to her injuries.

You had cried on the phone as you listened to the awful timeline of events, but in the end you’d known it had been the right decision.

With Chris still on his call, you sought out the one other thing that could give you comfort. Dodger.

He was laying on his bed like a good boy, still resting and recovering from his recent surgery.

As you came to him, he lifted his head and let out a small whimper, as if he could feel the pain in your heart.

You sank to the floor next to his bed and he scooted himself closer to you. That soft whimper still coming from him as first his front paws and then his head touched you.

Reaching over, you wrapped you arms around his neck and cried as you hugged him.

That’s how Chris found you, a few minutes later.

“I saw the text,” he said as he sank to the ground next to you. “I’m sorry.”

Instead of pulling you away from Dodger, Chris just rubbed your back. He’d lost a pet before and knew that there really wasn’t anything anyone could do to ease the hurt.

As the three of you sat there, however, a poem came to him. He unlocked his phone and searched for “rainbow bridge.”

Finding what he was looking for, he started to read it aloud:

_“Just this side of heaven is a place called Rainbow Bridge.”_

You and Dodger both raised your heads to look at him as he continued.

_“When an animal dies that has been especially close to someone here, that pet goes to Rainbow Bridge. There are meadows and hills for all of our special friends so they can run and play together. There is plenty of food, water and sunshine, and our friends are warm and comfortable.”_

Chris gave you a small smile as he paused to take a breath.

_“All the animals who had been ill and old are restored to health and vigor. Those who were hurt or maimed are made whole and strong again, just as we remember them in our dreams of days and times gone by. The animals are happy and content, except for one small thing; they each miss someone very special to them, who had to be left behind.”_

You took a shaky breath as the poem shifted and Dodger nuzzled your hand with his snout. Reminding you that while you’ve lost one pet, you still have one that loves you.

_“They all run and play together, but the day comes when one suddenly stops and looks into the distance. His bright eyes are intent. His eager body quivers. Suddenly he begins to run from the group, flying over the green grass, his legs carrying him faster and faster.”_

Chris stopped reading as a sob escaped your lips.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I thought it might help.”

“It is,” you assured him as tears run down your cheeks. “Finish it, please.”

Chris studied your face for a second before he gave in to your request and returned to reading the poem.

_“You have been spotted, and when you and your special friend finally meet, you cling together in joyous reunion, never to be parted again. The happy kisses rain upon your face; your hands again caress the beloved head, and you look once more into the trusting eyes of your pet, so long gone from your life but never absent from your heart.”_

_“Then you cross Rainbow Bridge together,”_ you finished for him in a soft whisper. You’d known about the poem, too.

After setting his phone down, Chris wrapped his arms around you and held you tightly while Dodger rested a paw on your leg.

You were going to miss your cat, especially the next time you and Chris visited your family, but it was a little bit easier to handle with Chris and Dodger by your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Rainbow Bridge is a real poem that, according to the website I got this text from, was written by an unknown person. But it is an amazing poem that expresses all the hurt surrounding the loss of a pet.


	15. Dress Shopping - PG-13 - warnings: a little suggestive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2020-current. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris goes with you to find a dress  
> Warnings: a little suggestive

Peeking out of the dressing room, you see Chris sitting in a chair, his baseball cap pulled down in hopes of not attracting any attention.

You clear your throat and he lifts his gaze from his phone. A smile spreads across his face as he stands up and you step out of the dressing room, modeling yet another dress.

“What do you think?” You ask him before you step in front of the three part mirror. You trust his opinion and, judging on the look on his face, he likes this dress.

“You look amazing,” he praises.

“You’ve said that for all the dresses,” you remind him.

“Well, I meant it,” he says with a shrug. “But this dress… it’s the best of them all.”

He leads you to the mirror and you know he is right. This is the dress. It fits you perfectly and highlights the parts of your body that you want highlighted.

“This is the dress,” you agree aloud. “And I have shoes at home that will work with it.”

“You’ll be the prettiest one at the party,” he tells you.

“I’d hope so,” you say with a laugh. “It is, after all, our engagement party.”

He chuckles and leans in, brushing his lips against yours gently for a brief kiss.

After you change back into your clothes and Chris pays for the dress, the two of you leave the mall.

“Thanks for coming with me,” you say as he holds the bag in one hand and your hand in the other. You could have taken a friend, but you had decided to ask Chris first.

“There’s no place I’d rather be,” Chris stats and you both laugh. “Ok, maybe there other places I would have rather been, but I like spending time with you and this was something you had to do because of a last minute engagement party that my family is throwing.”

“So you owed it to me to suffer waiting for me to try on a bunch of dresses?” You tease.

“Exactly,” he says with a nod. “Might have been less of a burden had you let me into the dressing room…”

“Chris!” You exclaim and swat his arm with a laugh.

“Joking,” he says with a big grin. “I’m saving that for when we go wedding dress shopping.”

“That’s the shopping trip you’ll have to miss,” you tell him as the two of you reach his car. “But maybe the two of us can do some special wedding night shopping.”

“I’m listening,” he says as he positions himself so your back is to the car and he’s in front of you.

“We’ll order stuff online for both of us and try them on at home,” you explain.

“I like the way you think,” he says before leaning in to press his lips against yours again.

He keeps the kiss brief since you’re in public, but the gaze he levels on you tells you that the two of you will pick things up at home.


	16. Chris Likes Boobies - PG-13 - warnings: non-sexual motorboating?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2020-current. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris likes your boobs? IDK, it's just silly nonsense  
> Warnings: non-sexual motorboating?

You were still partially asleep as you sat on the edge of the bed half naked. You had managed to pull on a pair of sweats, but you were still trying to motivate yourself to finish getting dressed.

“Hey, babe,” Chris greeted, coming into the room.

Looking up, you opened your mouth to greet him, but closed it when he came to an abrupt halt.

“No!” He exclaimed. “Put those away!”

Confused, you furrowed your brow.

Wordlessly, he pantomimed being pulled across the room by an invisible string.

“Your boobs, I can’t resist,” he panted in a half desperate tone.

“What are you doing?” you asked a second before he pushed you back onto the bed, practically climbing on top of you.

He buried his face in your breasts and shook his head back and forth.

“Chris!” You squealed with laughter as you playfully tried to push him off.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me,” he said a moment later as he sat up. “Your breasts. They just call to me.”


	17. Post Bath Cuddles - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2020-current. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris gets home in time for post bath cuddles with his baby

The advantage to the beautiful farmhouse sink in the kitchen was that it was the perfect size for bathing yours and Chris’s one year old without breaking your back bending over the edge of the bath tub.

You were rinsing the baby off when Chris got home.

“Perfect timing,” you said to him. “Look, sweetie, daddy’s home.”

“Dada,” the baby babbled, splashing their hands in the water.

Grabbing the towel off of the counter, Chris waited by your side and then picked up the baby once they were bubble free. Wrapping the baby up, he pressed a kiss against their chubby checks as they continued to babble.

As the bath had been a last minute necessity following a messy dinner, you let Chris distract the baby while you ran upstairs to get clothes and a clean diaper.

Returning to the kitchen, you found Chris babbling right back to the baby.

Wanting to document the precious moment, you used your phone to take a picture of the two looking at each other. Then you said the baby’s name and watched as they and Chris both turned their attention to you. Identical smiles slowly appearing on their faces as they looked at you.

“That’s a Christmas card photo for sure,” you commented as you put your phone away. “Let’s get this little rascal dressed and into bed.”

Chris helped you get the wiggling baby ready for bed and then the three of you went up to the nursery for the rest of the night time routine.


	18. Morning Routine - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2020-current. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You, Chris and Dodger have a morning routine

It was still early when you left the bedroom, Dodger’s nails clicking on the wood floor behind you while Chris remained fast asleep.

You were under no impression that Dodger liked you more than Chris, you were simply the means to an open door and breakfast. After both needs were satisfied, Dodger would trot back to the bedroom to snuggle with Chris.

This morning routine had been established when you’d moved in and it had made all three of you happy. You had company in the morning, Dodger got his needs fulfilled, and Chris got to sleep in.

Like a gentleman, Dodger always stayed in the kitchen with you as you ate your breakfast. Then he would make his way back to the bedroom while you went into your home office, closing the door behind you.

Eventually, Chris would wake up and he and Dodger would come in to say good morning before they left for their morning walk.


End file.
